The Final Ever Episode (2015 EDITION)
by matthewseed740
Summary: Following on from where the adventure of the earth draws to a close series 3 left off Lily Kevins and her closest companion's have now escaped the end of the world and they are now in the never ending maze of Mzzuan. Lily realises that her feelings of love towards Ryan are true, and that Mzzuan now needs a brand new King and Queen, but what or rather who lurks within the castle?


**FINAL EVER EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURE**  
 **(2015 EDITION)**  
 **Chapter 1**  
 **BANG! The sailing ship that's known as the Razz that Lily Kevins is the Captain off has just landed right in the middle of the red hot dry desert in the never ending maze of Mzzuan. The ship skids to a halt in the desert. Captain Lily K has tears of sadness in her eyes now. The fact that her whole entire planet's just been destroyed is really starting to play on her mind. Lily's standing beside her current boyfriend Ryan Robertson up on the helm of her ship. She realises that he's just noticed that she's crying. Lily's pulled into a comforting hug now by Ryan.**  
 **"Are you alright?" He asks her sounding really concerned, but he however knows that what he has just asked her is a really stupid question, because off course after all she can't be alright right now.**  
 **The knowledge that the earth is now gone forever is also causing a great deal of pain for Ryan. Lily takes to wiping some tears of devastation away from her eyes now.**  
 **"I fear that our daughter will never ever be able to get over the death of her friend. I fear that Cleo's death will haunt our little teenage girl Lily forever more," she explains to Ryan now.**  
 **Mr Robertson is quite surprised now to discover that Mrs Kevins is in fact crying over the death of their family friend, because he personally believed that she was weeping over the destruction of their own home world.**  
 **"Our daughter will need both of us to be there for her both now and for always," Ryan insists to Lily before giving her a kiss on her head.**  
 **Lily takes a stroll away from the helm of her ship now. Ryan follows her down onto the deck of the boat.**  
 **"I promised you that if we got ourselves out of the destruction of the earth then we'd get married," Lily reminds her current boyfriend.**  
 **Ryan remembers the question that he himself asked Lily back when they were battling against a great big fire breathing dragon together.**  
 **"I'd be only too happy to marry you today actually," Ryan admits the truth to his oldest friend.**  
 **Lily doesn't respond right now to what Ryan has just taken to admit to her about. They both meet their three friends Annabeth Chase, Liam Fenwick and Josh Woods on the deck of their ship.**  
 **"Are you sure that you wish to set up our future home here in Mzzuan?" Annabeth questions Lily checking with her that they've come to the right place.**  
 **Captain Lily nods her head back at the godesses daughter now.**  
 **"Yeah we'll all be perfectly safe here because this place is currently uninhabited," she explains to both her and to Ryan.**  
 **Captain Lily takes a look over in the direction of the cabin of her ship now. She can see that the door of the cabin is firmly shut.**  
 **"I need to go and see the others," Lily tells her companion's before heading over in the direction of the cabin.**  
 **Liam watches as Lily wanders away from both him and the others. He quite likes the look of her, and he believes that she has got rather great leadership skills, so therefore he is happy to both follow her anywhere and to serve her. Liam is happy for Lily to be with the man who she deserves to be with Ryan, but if anything ever changed between them, and if god forbid it but if Ryan was to die then Liam would be happy to fall in love with Lily, but right now Liam knows that both Ryan and Lily deserve to be with one another, because he knows that they've both worked really hard to be with the other.**  
 **"I might take a walk off this ship," Josh tells the others.**  
 **Ryan decides to go with Josh for a little wander away from the ship. He knows that he'll be able to catch up with the woman who he's going to marry a bit later on.**  
 **Chapter 2**  
 **Lily Kevins makes her way into the cabin of her ship RAZZ now. She can see both David Stars and Johnny Taylor sitting by a table together in the cabin. They both appear to be drinking something strong.**  
 **"Be careful about the things that you both eat and drink aboard this ship, because there's a chance that Danger could quite easily have laced all the consumable products here with poison!" Lily warns her two crew mates.**  
 **The two men take a look up at her. They appear to be rather relieved that she is concerned about her. Johnny appears to be still really mad and angry over his sister's death, but however Dave seems to have calmed down an awful lot.**  
 **"What I'm drinking has got nothing to do with you so get lost please Lily!" Johnny snaps out in anger at his old friend now.**  
 **Lily's rather taken aback now by the way by which her friend has just spoken to her.**  
 **"Johnny I'm really sorry for your loss as I am with yours David," Lily tells her two friends.**  
 **David gives Lily a smile now but Johnny just totally ignores what she has just said to him.**  
 **"I SAID GET LOST!" Johnny yells out at Lily now sounding really mad at her.**  
 **Lily decides that it's best just to leave Johnny on his own for the moment. Lily takes a look over at Dave now. He appears ready to round on Johnny for how he has just heard him speak to Lily.**  
 **"It's alright Dave, let him be, he's just upset, but I'm wondering if you can tell me where my daughter is?" Lily questions her friend from Sidney Bay now.**  
 **David points over to a little room that joins onto the cabin now.**  
 **"She's in there Captain," he explains to Lily before watching her wander away from both him and Johnny over in the direction of the small room.**  
 **David takes another sip from his cup of whisky now. That's what both him and Johnny are drinking whisky. They found a bottle of it hidden away buried in a set of draws in this cabin. When they found it Dave was no fool at all. He knew that Danger probably would have had the chance to drop some manner of poison on it, so before either he or Johnny drank anything from the bottle David tested some drops of it on a vermin rat that he found hidden away in this cabin. Off course the rat was more than grateful for the little bit of whisky that David had just given him, and he was perfectly fine after he had drank some of it. After the rat had drank some of the whisky Johnny cut his head off by using the sharp blade of his knife.**  
 **"Why were you horrible to our Captain just then?" Dave questions Johnny sounding still rather troubled by the way that he had spoken to Lily.**  
 **Johnny takes a look back at David with anger shown clearly in his two eyes now.**  
 **"Both Lily and Ryan led Tee into battle! They led her to her bloody death!" He responds to him in an angry aggressive snarl.**  
 **It's clear now that Johnny actually blames both Lily K and Ryan for his sister Tee's death. Johnny no longer thinks of Lily K as a woman who he loves. He's not even too sure whether he can think of her as a friend to him anymore. Johnny's really mad over the fact that his sister who he both looked after and protected all of her life has just been killed.**  
 **"Tee volunteered to go with them in order to rescue you! It was Tee's choice to go to Sidney Bay from Living village, neither Lily nor Ryan made her go! I don't blame either of them for my sister's death so you shouldn't do either!" Dave argues with Johnny now, the man who he fears will be corrupted by both the anger and the pain that he's experiencing now over his sister's death if he isn't careful.**  
 **David knows that he has to warn both his friends Lily K and Ryan that Johnny holds them both accountable in a way for Tee's death.**  
 **Chapter 3**  
 **Captain Lily Kevins enters her way into the little room that joins onto the cabin of her ship now and there she finds her daughter Lily Robertson. Lily R is sitting down on the hard surfaced floor of this tiny room when her mum comes to join her in here. Lily R has her friend Cleo Andrews' dead body laid out on her lap in this small room.**  
 **"I was told that I may find you in here," Lily K tells her daughter before taking a seat down beside her on the floor of this area of the ship that they're both currently in.**  
 **Lily K places her arm gently around her daughter now and she takes a look down with her at Cleo's dead body.**  
 **"She went down fighting didn't she," Lily K reminds her daughter of this piece of information.**  
 **The two Lily's know that Cleo did go down fighting trying her best to protect them all from both the emperor and Danger. If it wasn't for Cleo's death then they wouldn't have had the chance to kill the emperor himself when they did. Both the Lily's know that Cleo was a true hero.**  
 **"I'll never forget her mum she helped me out with an awful lot of things," Lily R explains to Lily K now.**  
 **Captain Lily knows that she's really got to give her fallen friend's Cleo, Tee and Amy a proper memorial service.**  
 **"I'll see to it that they're all properly buried," Lily K insists to her daughter before watching as her tears deepen once more, and she finds herself pulling her into a tighter comforting hug.**  
 **Lily R listens carefully to what her mum has just told her about. Lily's troubled.**  
 **"Where are we now?" She questions her mum sounding confused.**  
 **Lily K smiles back at her daughter before getting back up onto her feet.**  
 **"We're now in Mzzuan," she explains to her before taking her hand and leading her out of the small little room, leaving Cleo's dead body for a short time inside of it.**  
 **Lily K discovers that neither David Stars nor Johnny Taylor are no longer in the cabin when she returns there along with her daughter.**  
 **"Let's go and see if your dad's managed to get us all into the castle Mzz yet," Lily K tells her daughter before crossing over the cabin with her and leading the way for her out of the room.**

 **Lily R comes rushing over into Ryan's arms where he's standing outside the palace Mzz in the never ending maze of Mzzuan. Everyone's there when both the mother and daughter reach the outside of the castle. Lily can see that all her current companions are standing relatively close to each other apart from Johnny who's sitting down on a plank of wood quite some distance away from the others. Lily's shocked to see just how miserable he's looking.**  
 **"Hey kidda!" Ryan cries out in happiness at the sight of the little girl who he basically adopted now, Lily.**  
 **Ryan shares a loving hug with Lily R before turning to face the attention of Lily K. Lily K's troubled.**  
 **"Managed to get into the castle yet?" She questions Ryan sounding really troubled to see that they're all still standing here outside of the palace.**  
 **The son of the fallen emperor shakes his head back at his lover now.**  
 **"No the door's locked uptight it's almost as though someone really doesn't want any of us to get into the palace," he explains to her about just what their current situation is.**  
 **Lily's really shocked by this. She tries hammering her fist hard onto the door of the castle feeling really quite annoyed. Suddenly an arrow lands on the wood of the platform that both her and her people are standing on, leading up to the castle. It lands only a couple of inches away from where she's standing trying to get into the castle.**  
 **"We are not alone!" Lily tells the others quickly warning them that since they last left here someone else must have come.**  
 **Lily's troubled now to know about just who is sitting on the fallen King and Queen's thrones.**  
 **Chapter 4**  
 **Inside the castle a young lady who's eighteen years of age is standing in the main hall. This woman has got straight long dark black hair. She has got olive skin. She also has grey eyes. This woman is both small in size and thin. This woman might be both small and thin but she has got some manner of great strength behind her.**  
 **Sometimes people refer to this lady as the girl on fire, but her real name is Katniss Everdeen. She's just travelled here an awful long way from where she used to live in a place called district 12.**  
 **Katniss has a rather fierce personality.**  
 **Katniss is wearing her mockingjay uniform right now. This uniform that she's wearing is black body armour. This body armour has a helmet attached onto it that can transform into a hood. This outfit also has a chest plate in order to protect Katniss' vital organs. Katniss has hidden weapons hidden away in both her boots and belt.**  
 **She's all alone inside this palace that she's only really just arrived in. The woman is clutching a knife in one of her hands. She has both a bow with arrows for it on her back. Katniss knows that there are people trying to get their way into this castle. When she arrived in this palace she firmly bolt shut the door to it. Katniss found some brown metal knight's in this castle when she arrived in it but she managed to kill every last one of them. Katniss knows that there's no way at all that the people who are trying to get their way into this strong hold are going to get into here. Before entering this hall before Katniss took a trip up onto the battlements of the castle and that's when she saw them all. There was about seven people and one dwarf that were standing outside this castle. Three of those seven were females while the other four were males. Katniss could also see that these seven people had three female dead bodies with them, and that's how she believes that they are no friend to her, because she reckons that they killed those women themselves.**  
 **Finally Katniss has enough of hearing the people who she trapped outside of this castle trying to break their way into it, so in the end she decides to go off and kill them all, every last single one of them. Katniss has always had trust issues. She's always been self reliant, so even if she got to know those seven people who are trying to burst their way into the castle there's absolutely no way at all that she would trust any single one of them.**  
 **Katniss knows that she'll be able to take down all those seven people easily enough. She is both a highly skilled archer and hunter. Katniss learned these vital skills from her father. Katniss believes that she'll be able to take those seven people down easily enough by using her bow and one good arrow for each of them. She has eight arrows altogether, so she knows that she will have one arrow spare after killing all those seven people.**  
 **Katniss is also a really good fisher, but that's not going to really help her much in her upcoming fight against those seven people. Katniss is also really good at trapping people. She knows that if she's to be clever and set some traps out in this castle then those people who are trying to get in here won't be able to get very far into the palace, so that's just what she decides to do set a few handy traps. Before heading back up onto the battlements Katniss lays some traps down inside the castle. She finds this pretty hard to do actually, because she's mostly used to setting traps out in the woods that she goes to. However she is able to set a few handy traps out that she knows will capture some of the seven people who she's about to kill easily enough.**  
 **Katniss also has some military training behind her. This training was given to her where she help to lead a rebellion for a short time in a place that's called district thirteen.**  
 **Katniss reaches up onto the battlements now. She quickly takes to placing another arrow onto her bow before taking a look down expecting to find the seven people still trying to break their way into the castle, but except from she doesn't find them. The seven people seem to have moved on. Katniss for a few minutes takes to considering the possibility that she managed to scare both the four males and the three alive females away from this castle by firing her first arrow a short time ago, but then she is all of a sudden grabbed by some rather strong male hands from behind. Katniss can feel the sharp blade of a knife placed against the tip of the skin of her neck now.**  
 **"Well we have you now don't we!" The strong deep voice of Ryan Robertson takes to speaking out to the woman who he knows doesn't mean well to either him or any of his fellow companions.**  
 **Katniss drops her bow and arrow now or rather they're forced out of her hands by another man who she doesn't know who is David Stars. Katniss knows that she's just been captured by these two men and the by the rest of their people. Ryan then takes to leading the girl on fire roughly down the corridor of the battlements.**  
 **Chapter 5**  
 **Katniss Everdeen has now been locked up by the two men who overpowered her and who captured her in a prison cell in Mzz. David Stars is now standing guard outside of her cell. He is fully armed just encase she decides to stupidly escape from her cell. Ryan Robertson made sure that Miss Everdeen was fully stripped from all her weapons that she was carrying. Ryan commanded Josh Wood to take the weapons off to a separate part of the palace away from where Katniss is currently locked up. Dave turns to face Katniss who's sitting down in her cell.**  
 **"Well one of our men Johnny actually got trapped in one of those annoying irritating traps that you set out for us," he takes to explaining to her now.**  
 **David actually seems to find it quite hilarious that Johnny stumbled across one of Katniss' traps, because he personally fears that he doesn't mean well to any of them anymore.**  
 **"Is he dead now?" Katniss questions David sounding really hopeful that the young man lost his life because of one of her traps.**  
 **Dave shakes his head back at his prisoner now.**  
 **"Nah Johnny's alright he's just got a bit of a wound in his leg," he explains to her after hearing what she's just questioned him about.**  
 **Dave finds it quite amusing that this woman seems to be quite let down by what he has just explained to her about.**  
 **"We mean you no harm at all you know, just as long as you don't mean us any harm either," he tries to assure this strange girl.**  
 **Katniss can't understand just what this man has just told her about. She believes him to be quite honestly rather stupid, because she believes that it's really quite obvious that she doesn't mean well to either him or any of his friends, and this has to do with the fact that she shot an arrow from her bow at the blonde haired girl who's wearing the dark green warrior's uniform and that she attacked one of the men with one of her traps that she set out.**  
 **"I do mean you harm though!" Katniss responds to the young man quite honestly.**  
 **David appears to be really angry now by what Katniss has just told him about. He personally thinks that instead of trying to be enemies with them all this woman should really try and be allies with all of them, because David knows that what this lady needs to understand is that both him and his friends outnumber her seven plus Goospin, so that's eight to one, and that they currently have her imprisoned.**  
 **"Believe me when I tell you that you really don't want to go making enemies with any one of us!" Dave tries to warn Katniss that she's being stupid at the moment for trying to go up against them all.**  
 **Katniss takes a look up at this man with great anger in her eyes now.**  
 **"Maybe you fear having me as an enemy and that's why you wish to turn me into something that I'm not and that is some kind of allie to you!" She snaps out sharply at him.**  
 **David knows that this woman must be pretty stupid if she thinks that he's scared stiff of her.**  
 **"Surprisingly I'm not scared of you and let me make this clear to you that absolutely none of us are!" He tells her clearly, but she still thinks that he's stupid for not being scared of her.**  
 **The blonde haired lady who Katniss shot her arrow at now approaches the man who's guarding her cell.**  
 **"David I wish to have a couple of minutes alone with our prisoner," the lady tells the guard.**  
 **Dave nods his head back in understanding at what Lily K has just told him about now. He grins at her.**  
 **"Careful though Cap she's a rather tough cookie!" He warns her.**  
 **Lily nods her head and she smiles back at David now.**  
 **"I got given that impression by the fierce arrow that she fired aiming for me," she assures him that she knows what their new prisoner is capable of.**  
 **There's something other than the prisoner that Dave wishes to talk to his leader about.**  
 **"Lily I wish to warn you about something," he explains to her.**  
 **Lily takes a look at Katniss now. She appears to be watching both her and David like a hawk.**  
 **"Can it please wait Mr Stars?" Captain Lily questions her right hand man however she finds that Dave is shaking his head back at her.**  
 **Lily realises that what David has to tell her must be quite important if he wishes to put it in front of her time alone with their prisoner.**  
 **"Very well Dave what is it?" She questions him sounding troubled about what he has to tell her.**  
 **David knows that there's no easy way at all for him to tell his Captain what he needs to inform her about.**  
 **"Johnny holds both you and Ryan responsible for his sister Tee's death!" He alerts her to this bit of news that he's sure that she's currently unaware about.**  
 **Lily nods her head back in understanding at David now.**  
 **"Yeah I know. I know this because he tried to attack me. Johnny grabbed me by my neck and he tried his best to strangle me to death, but Ryan appeared just in the nick of time and he kicked Johnny away from me. Johnny's actually trapped up as a prisoner right now in the next prison cell along from Katniss'. Annabeth's standing guard outside his cell. He wouldn't dare try and get past her." She explains to him.**  
 **David's shocked to learn now that Lily was attacked by Johnny. He knows that Johnny really is unfortunately no friend to any of them anymore. Lily laughs now.**  
 **"I could see my whole life flashing before my eyes when Johnny was trying his very best to choke me to death, it's funny the parts about my life that I seem to have forgotten about," she giggles.**  
 **David's pleased to find that Lily is able to laugh her near murder by Johnny off.**  
 **"I'll see you later," he says to her with a smile before walking away from her down the corridor.**  
 **Captain Lily now makes eye contact with her prisoner Katniss.**  
 **"So Miss Everdeen first things first I understand that we're from the same world that got blown up," she tells her the first thing that she knows about her.**  
 **Katniss nods her head back at the Captain now.**  
 **"Yes just like you and your people I also managed to escape the destruction of the earth," she responds to her.**  
 **Lily makes note of something in Katniss' voice now.**  
 **"Judging by your accent you're from the United States am I right?" She questions her sounding troubled.**  
 **Katniss nods her head back at her captive after hearing what she has just questioned her about.**  
 **"Yeah my home used to be known as that but it's new name is Panem," she explains to her.**  
 **Lily realises now that throughout the years when she was dead North America must have changed its name, because she can tell that Katniss is from there.**  
 **"I also understand that by the fact that you're refusing to make allies of me and my people, and also by the way that you attacked us you have trust issues am I right?" Mrs Kevins continues to interrogate Miss Everdeen.**  
 **Katniss nods her head back at Lily now.**  
 **"I try my very utmost best not to trust anyone who I meet," she explains to her.**  
 **Lily shakes her head back at the woman who she's happy to release as her prisoner if she agrees to form an alliance with both her and her people.**  
 **"You need to start trusting people, it's not good to live out your life without trusting a single person. Katniss me and my people are from the exact same world that you're from. Just like you we're survivors from earth and that means that we have an awful lot in common. Katniss you won't make it in Mzzuan if you try and survive here all on your own. Join me and my people. Believe it or not but I've been here before so I'm your best chance of survival here," she explains her reasons of wanting to be in an alliance with her.**  
 **Katniss can see the desperation in this woman's eyes to how she really desperately wants to have her as an allie. Katniss can see that this lady means well to her, because if she didn't then she surely would have killed her by now without wanting to make an alliance with her. Katniss knows that really her days of being on her own should be over. Katniss used to have a lot of trust in her old time lover Peeta Mellark, but when the earth was being destroyed because he was just like her a victor he had safe passage out of the earth, and he was sent to a different place to the one that she herself has now been sent to by the new Capitol of Panem.**  
 **"Ok I wish to accept your offer of making an alliance with me!" Katniss couldn't resist letting the words slip out of her mouth now.**  
 **It takes Captain Lily several minutes to realise that this woman is in fact being truthful. She then takes to withdrawing a set of keys from her uniform main pocket, and she uses it to unlock the door of Katniss' prison cell. Lily then offers her hand out for the girl on fire to take. Katniss takes hold of the Captain's hand and then she shakes hands with her.**  
 **"Nice to meet you Katniss," Lily now takes to saying kindly to her new allie here in the never ending maze.**  
 **Katniss is coming to quite like this Captain. She never usually tends to like people who have any kind of authority over others, but there seems to be something about this Captain Lily Kevins lady that she quite respects.**  
 **Chapter 6**  
 **Annabeth Chase stands guard outside Johnny Taylor's prison cell in the castle Mzz in the never ending maze of Mzzuan. She shakes her head mockingly over at him.**  
 **"Well, well, well someone's been a bad body betraying us all!" She snaps out sharply at him sounding really quite annoyed with him.**  
 **Johnny charges angrily towards the bars of his prison cell now to properly meet with Annabeth there.**  
 **"Lily betrayed me first by leading Tee to her death!" He growls out in anger at her.**  
 **Annabeth can't believe that Johnny would think that Lily would ever put Tee in danger. She can't quite take in the fact that he brushes off the fact that Tee persuaded Lily to let her come with her to Sidney Bay.**  
 **"For the last time I'm going to tell you this, because quite frankly Johnny I'm now starting to get rather fed up with reminding you off this and so is David, Tee volunteered to go to Sidney Bay and to rescue you from there neither Lily nor Ryan forced her in any way!" She shouts out at him sounding angry that he's holding both of her friends Lily and Ryan responsible for his sister's death.**  
 **Ryan wanders up to where Annabeth's standing guard outside Johnny's prison cell now.**  
 **"I wish to have a couple of moments alone with our deary friend JOHNNY over here!" He tells her that she can be relieved from her duties for a couple of minutes.**  
 **Annabeth nods her head in understanding to what one of her leader's has just told her about.**  
 **"Do your very worst to him Ryan like what you once did to Lily," she whispers to him before wandering away from him.**  
 **Ryan withdraws a set of keys from the pocket in his robes now and he uses it to unlock the door of Johnny's prison cell. Ryan now comes storming angrily into Johnny's cell. Johnny takes a look in anger over at Ryan.**  
 **"What the hell are you going to do with me now Robertson?" He snaps out sounding cold to him.**  
 **Ryan suddenly grabs Johnny roughly by the scruff of his neck and he throws him hard into a nearby wall. Johnny goes crashing into the wall.**  
 **"AH!" Johnny yells out in pain just like a girl now.**  
 **Ryan then throws a punch full force into Johnny's face making his nose bleed.**  
 **"RIGHT YOU MAY GO NOW TAYLOR!" He roars out at him deciding to release him from prison.**  
 **Johnny is pretty sure that his nose is now unfortunately broken. Johnny's troubled now.**  
 **"What do you mean I can go?" He questions Ryan sounding scared.**  
 **He appears to be even more scared of him now that he's releasing him then he was before when he was confronting him. Ryan shrugs his shoulders back at Johnny.**  
 **"Well you've had your punishment for nearly choking the life out of my wife, and that is with me nearly choking the life out of yours and giving you a well deserved punch!" He tells him that he's willing to let the matter drop right now and not take it any further.**  
 **It appears that Ryan is now starting to get slightly ahead of himself by referring to Lily as his wife, but surprisingly Johnny doesn't seem to pick up on this in any way shape or form. Johnny is rather shocked to find that Ryan's willing to let the matter drop right here and right now, without knocking the senses out of him anymore. However although he doesn't say anything right now to the man who has just released him Johnny himself isn't willing in any way to let the matter drop, because he really wants to murder Lily K in the exact same way that his sister was murdered. Tee's death has managed to drive Johnny completely insane.**  
 **"Thank you Ryan!" Johnny snaps out at the man who has just spared his life before storming angrily past him out of the prison cell that he was locked up inside for a short time.**  
 **Ryan knows that if Johnny double crosses either him or Lily again then he'll gladly kill him himself. Lily was all for Johnny's execution right now, but Ryan unfortunately managed to talk her out of it, because he personally believes that he should be given one last chance.**  
 **Chapter 7**  
 **Ryan Robertson finds David Stars in the new chamber that he's been given in the castle Mzz. Dave once actually stayed in this bed chamber before, and that is when he for a short time was training to be a knight by the former King of this castle Finn Sharkey, that was before Dave stood up for the dwarf Goospin and engaged Finn in combat.**  
 **"I released Johnny from his cell and Lily's persuaded Katniss to make an alliance with us all, so she's also now been released from her cell!" Ryan explains to David bringing him up to date on what's going on inside the castle.**  
 **Dave's rather surprised to learn that both the prisoner's have been released from their cells. He knows that Lily must have some powers of persuasion that he himself doesn't have, because before when he was trying to persuade her to make an alliance with them all Katniss was determined not to join them in an alliance. David's also rather shocked to discover that Lily has chosen to forgive Johnny like this.**  
 **"What made Lily decide to forgive Johnny the traitor?" Dave questions Ryan sounding troubled.**  
 **He knows that if it were up to him he would arrange for Johnny's execution to take place right away.**  
 **"I did," Ryan responds to his mate David.**  
 **Ryan knows that there maybe some truth in what Johnny says, because after all he put Tee's life in danger, and that means that he was unfortunately kind of responsible for her death. Besides Ryan had kind of taken command over the mission to go to Sidney Bay, so he needs to take full responsibility for Tee Taylor's death as well as the deaths of both Cleo Andrews and Amy Stars.**  
 **"I didn't actually come here to talk about either Katniss or Johnny believe it or not," Ryan declares to David making him feel rather troubled.**  
 **Dave gives Ryan a puzzled look now.**  
 **"Then what did you come here for?" He questions him.**  
 **Ryan gives David a happy smile now.**  
 **"To ask you to be the best man at me and Lily's wedding," he explains to him that he wants him to stand with him on his wedding day.**  
 **David's both really taken aback and is mega chuffed by what Ryan has just explained to him about. Dave really can't quite believe that he's being given this honour by his good friend Mr Robertson.**  
 **"It would be utmost honour!" Dave cries out with pleasure in the tone of his voice before embracing Ryan in a hug of friendship.**  
 **Ryan knows that David is his very best choice, because he's aware of the love that he has with his daughter and he really approves of it.**  
 **Chapter 8**  
 **Lily Kevins leads her daughter Lily Robertson into a chamber that she knows will be the very best one for her in the castle Mzz.**  
 **"I've chosen this chamber for you my angel, because it has two really nice views in it with it having two windows in it. One of the windows in this chamber looks out into the jungle that's just beyond the back end of this castle. Whereas the other window looks out into over the desert mountains that are just beyond the front part of this castle," Lily explains to her daughter about why she's chosen this room for her.**  
 **Lily R really quite approves of this chamber that she's been given to by her mommy.**  
 **"Thanks mum," she says to Lily K now.**  
 **Lily K pulls her daughter into a loving hug.**  
 **"There's something important that I really need to explain to you about," she explains to her.**  
 **Lily R's really troubled as she's gestured towards taking a seat down on the bed in the chamber, and her mum comes a takes a seat down beside her.**  
 **"Me and Ryan are getting married and we're to become the King and Queen of this castle!" Lily K declares to her daughter who she loves more than anything else in the world now and forever more.**  
 **Lily R suddenly has a thought why her mum and Ryan might be getting married.**  
 **"You two aren't just getting married for me are you? I mean you both do actually love each other don't you?" Lily R checks with her mum now that the reason to why she's marrying Ryan is genuine.**  
 **Lily K can actually see just why her daughter would think this, but she also knows that she needs to assure her that she's wrong to think this.**  
 **"Me and Ryan are getting married because we love each other and we do share one of many things in common and that is our love for you," Lily K explains to her daughter now.**  
 **The smile on Lily R's face now takes to brightening up the room.**  
 **"This is the very best news that I've heard in a long time!" She takes to crying out at her mum in utter happiness.**  
 **Lily K and Lily R then pull one another into a loving embrace. They both know that the other one is their angel through life.**  
 **"So you get to be bridesmaid!" Lily K continues to deliver the good news to her only daughter.**  
 **The smile on Lily R's face doesn't actually last for too long unfortunately, because neither one of them hears Johnny Taylor entering the room with a sword until they hear the door shut tightly. When she hears the lock of her new chamber door Lily R's facial expression transforms from a smile into a look of utter terror.**  
 **"Mum!" She cries out in fear to Lily K now who has already began to round in anger on Johnny, the boy who she knows is no longer unfortunately and terribly a friend to her.**  
 **Johnny points the sharp blade of his sword in anger at Lily K now.**  
 **"YOU WATCHED HER DIE NOW DIE YOURSELF!" He bellows out at her sounding really mad with anger.**  
 **Johnny lashes out his sword in anger at Lily K now sending her backing away from him in terror now. Johnny backs Lily K into a corner of her chamber before bracing himself to run her through.**  
 **"Please don't kill me in front of my daughter!" Lily cries out at her old friend in mercy now.**  
 **Johnny raises his sword up high now to kill Lily but then an arrow comes soaring through the room, and strikes him full force into his chest. Lily watches as Johnny drops down dead now before her daughter rushes lovingly into her arms. Katniss Everdeen stands on the window ledge of Lily R's new chamber now with her bow and arrows held firmly in her hands. Katniss has just climbed up into this chamber just in the nick of time to save Lily K's life from the monstrous Johnny. Katniss nods her head now over at Lily K before taking a jump down from the window ledge and into the chamber.**  
 **"You're safe now!" She assures her that she's just managed to get to her in the very nick of time.**  
 **Lily K nods her head back over in gratitude at Katniss.**  
 **"Why thank you Miss Everdeen I can see that you've turned out to be a very good allie after all!" She says in delight to her.**  
 **Katniss curtises to the Captain.**  
 **"Well if this castle's ever in need of a new knight then you know who to call on," she tells her.**  
 **Captain Lily has a feeling that she's going to fight many battles alongside Katniss, because there's no way that this universe is completely safe yet.**

 **Chapter 9**  
 **It's the day of the greatest wedding ever. Lily Kevins is preparing herself to get married to none other than Mister Ryan Robertson on this day. This day is truly going to make history. This day seems like it's long been awaited, but finally at long last it's arrived.**  
 **Right now Lily K is getting prepared for her wedding ceremony by her friends Katniss Everdeen and Annabeth Chase. Lily's daughter Lily is also helping her to get ready. Annabeth is deciding to design Lily's hair for the wedding. She does it in plaits. Katniss who knows a bit about design outfits from her old Hunger Games days makes it her biggest duty to design Lily's wedding dress. She creates a truly fantastic one. Lily's hen party was truly brilliant with these two women and her daughter they all managed to party the whole night away. They sang songs together of their old homeworld and Lily, Katniss and Annabeth had rather a good night drinking together. They did a couple of shots, but nothing too heavy because Lily knew that she needed to be up ready to go today.**  
 **"I bet that we didn't drink as much as what the lads did last night," Annabeth tells the others.**  
 **Lily nods her head in agreement to what her friend has just told both her and Katniss about.**  
 **"Yeah I hope that Ryan isn't still too hungover from last night not to get married to me today," she says in agreement.**  
 **Katniss hands Lily over a set of rose red flowers now.**  
 **"I saw Ryan in his chamber when I passed by it this morning displaying a new suit for himself in his mirror," she brings this piece of wedding news before her.**  
 **Lily wonders whether that wedding suit used to belong to Finn or another man.**  
 **"Right! Ah! I'm finally ready to get married!" Lily cries out in happiness at both Katniss and Annabeth now before taking her daughter Lily gently by her hand.**  
 **Lily knows that when she married Razz her previous husband it wasn't really much of a wedding, so she hopes that this day is going to prove to be a lot better than the last time that she got married.**  
 **"Well then let's go and take you to where the groom awaits for you!" Annabeth says happily to her new leader.**  
 **Shortly the doors of the main hall of the palace Mzz burst open and Lily Kevins takes a stroll down the hall. She's dressed in her sparkling white wedding dress that her friend Katniss Everdeen created for her. This wedding dress lights up with fire, but it's good some sort of protection over it so that neither Lily who's wearing the dress or anyone else gets both horribly and brutally burned with fire.**  
 **DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN! Music begins to play out in the hall when Lily makes her way down the hall. Her friend Liam Fenwick is playing an old piano that he took upon himself to cleaned out that he found in the castle. Liam informed both Lily and Ryan that he used to enjoy being kind of like a musician.**  
 **Lily can see Ryan standing near to the bottom of the hall. He's standing beside their friend David Stars. Ryan takes a look round at where Lily's approaching the place where he's standing in the hall. He can see that both Annabeth and Katniss are following on behind her down the hall. They're both dressed in two lovely looking navy blue dresses. Their daughter Lily is also walking down the hall right by her mother's side.**  
 **"I just can't believe that this day has finally come," Ryan whispers to David now knowing that both he himself and Lily have had to work very hard to ensure that this day can actually happen. Lily reaches the part of the hall where Ryan is standing now. Josh Woods is standing just before them both now. All of the others move off to find a seat in the hall. Both Lily and Ryan take to exchanging a happy smile together.**  
 **"Before I start if anyone has any objections to why these two people can't be joined in holy matrimony please step forward now?" Josh announces to the hall.**  
 **Both Lily and Ryan are relieved when no one steps forward to call off their wedding. Lily turns to face Ryan now.**  
 **"What we have Ryan Robertson has never ever been easy. We've lost each other just so many times. When we very first met I lost you to a great deal of darkness, then we were separated from each other in the enchanted forest, then we were reunited only for you to try your very best to prevent my death, but unfortunately not succeeding in it not being caused and then you very both sadly and unfortunately lost me to death. You then cared for my daughter while I was dead and you raised her up to remember me in my own name. We were then reunited with each other years later when we had to work extremely hard in order to rescue our daughter from that evil enemy emperor of ours. I then unfortunately lost you again when you were in a coma. When you got out of your coma you then very sadly lost me for a brief time to darkness, but now we're happily back together, and Ryan I want to live out the rest of my days here in this never ending maze with you. I want to become the Queen of this magical place and I really want you to become my King." Lily tells Ryan what she feels the need to tell him on their wedding day.**  
 **Ryan really doesn't know what he can possibly say to compare what Lily has just said to him.**  
 **"Lily Kettle Kevins I now want you to become Lily Robertson. Don't get me wrong I know that it's going to be very very confusing by having the exact same name as your daughter, but that's what our lives have always been in a kind of way haven't they confusing. Both of our lives are jammed full of many many different and exciting twists and turns that we never really see coming. A long time ago I never even knew that I would be ever so fortunate enough to meet someone who is just as beautiful, fantastic, attractive, energetic and wonderful such as you. Lily you've changed my whole world around for the better. Yeah I may have just lost my home planet, but I've gained something far more better in you. If the price of us being together was the earth unfortunately getting destroyed then I reckon that it was darn worth it. Lily you brought light into my life and you managed to successfully chase away the darkness that had corrupted me. You gave me hope that I would be happy with someone when I always personally thought that I was destined to be on my own. Lily I want be your husband, your King, your protector," he tells her.**  
 **What Ryan has just said to her really has taken to touch Lily's heart. She now knows just what she means to him and she wants him to know that he means the very world to her, no matter which world it is that they're in she now has faith that they'll always be able to find one another in it.**  
 **"Now if you'd like to give each other the rings," Josh says to our two love bird heroes.**  
 **Both Lily and Ryan are given a superb looking golden wedding ring now by Josh. Lily takes gentle hold of Ryan's hand now and she places one of the rings onto his fingers, and Ryan does the exact same with her.**  
 **"You may now kiss the bride!" Josh announces to the new happily married couple.**  
 **Both Lily and Ryan now throw themselves at the other. They embrace one another like they've never ever done it before. Lily can feel herself kissing Ryan now grabbing hold of him and pinning herself against him.**  
 **"HERWAY!" There's a great big cheer of celebration inside the main hall now as people of the palace take to celebrating that they now have a brand new King and Queen.**  
 **Lily R now comes rushing just as quickly as she possibly can into her new mummy and daddy's loving embrace.**  
 **"We can all be together now here in the never ending maze of Mzzuan!" Lily K tells both her new husband and her daughter.**  
 **And happily together they were so. Over the years their happiness never ever faded. King Ryan defended the never ending maze from a great many frets and he fought many battle alongside his warrior's Annabeth Chase, Katniss Everdeen, Liam Fenwick and Josh Woods.**  
 **King Ryan and Queen Lily had a baby boy who they named Razz after their fallen friend. Lily could tell that the baby had her own physical strength and his father's power never to give up on things. Baby Razz had Lily's brown eyes and Ryan's dark hair.**  
 **Lily Robertson fell more in love with David Stars and together they both became the princess and prince of Mzzuan.**  
 **Everything was alright now and forever and Lily and Ryan Robertson were able to live happily ever after.**  
 **The Final End to the Adventure Stories**


End file.
